joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shang Tsung (Exaggerated)
Summary Shang Tsung is, in Kingpinverse canon, a powerful sorceror who has mastered SOUL powers. Considering that he was cursed to rapidly age and eventually die without fresh SOULs to sustain his youth, he'll need it. Powers and Stats Tier: AWSM-MAX (Stuck here until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Name: Shang Tsung Origin: Kingpinverse/Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Pretty fucking old Classification: "Human", Sorceror, SOUL Stealer Powers and Abilities: Absurd stats, SOUL-Type Ki (Ki focused on SOUL-based powers, including the ability to suck SOULs and gain their Traits), fire manipulation, sorcery, illusion creation, summoning, telekinesis, teleportation, SOUL manipulation, shapeshifting, expert martial artist, skilled swordsman, can create a portal to Outworld, Immensely Strong Inner-Concepts: Virtual Immunity to Anything, Immortality (Type 5), Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans Attack Potency: AWSM-MAX (Defeated Chen with hand-to-hand combat), gets Alefinitely higher as he steals SOULs (As they are his source of power) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Speed: AWSM-MAX (Kept up with Chen), gets Alefinitely higher as he steals SOULs (As they are his source of power) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Lifting Strength: AWSM-MAX (Picked up Chen to steal her SOUL in a FATALITY move), gets Alefinitely higher as he steals SOULs (As they are his source of power) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Striking Strength: AWSM-MAX (Dealt damage to Chen with hand-to-hand combat) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Durability: AWSM-MAX (Tanked blows from Chen), gets Alefinitely higher as he steals SOULs (As they are his source of power) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Stamina: At least AWSM-MAX (Outlasted Chen), likely higher, gets Alefinitely higher as he steals SOULs (As they are his source of power) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Range: AWSM-MAX, gets Alefinitely higher as he steals SOULs (As they are his source of power) (Stuck at this level until the Gateway to LV2 is fixed) Standard Equipment: A Straight Sword (Unknown if he even uses this anymore) Intelligence: Really Fucking High LV1 (Knew EVERYTHING about Chen, and the SOULs he accumulated over his lifetime granted him knowledge on everything to do with things still bound to LV1 Alefinite levels) Weaknesses: Unknown ( Notable Attacks/Techniques: Morphing: Shang Tsung morphs into the opponent, stealing their powers and abilities. Flaming Skulls: Shang Tsung sends a fiery skull at his opponent, he can throw up to six. *'Triple Skulls:' Shang Tsung fires three skulls, one after another. Flaming Skull Eruption: Shang Tsung summons his fiery skulls to burst out of the ground in a series of three. *'Ground Eruption:' A Far range skull appears first, followed by a Medium range skull, and a Close range skull. SOUL Steal: Shang Tsung steals a small portion of his opponent's SOUL energy/life force. Can entirely steal their SOUL as a FATALITY if the opponent can be immobilized/weakened. He can morph into his opponent after using this move. Forward Fireball: Shang Tsung shoots a fireball at his opponent. Fire Ring: Shang Tsung shoots a fireball from each hand. The two fireballs come together in a circle-like process, hitting the opponent at close or far range. Mysterious Magic: Shang Tsung glows with a green aura, and runs toward the opponent, suddenly disappearing just before reaching them, and reappearing right behind them to strike with a low sliding kick. Body Switch: With a gesture of his magic, Shang Tsung will switch sides of the screen with the opponent, which can be considered a form of teleportation. Slide Launch: Shang Tsung does a slide kick that trips the opponent, then launches them into the air. Hot Escape: He digs into the ground and erupts at his opponent or elsewhere as a means of teleportation. Bed of Nails: Summons nails from the ground to slam the opponent onto. Only used as a FATALITY. Up Skull: Shang Tsung throws a skull upwards hitting the opponent from mid-air. *'Skull Storm:' Shang Tsung fires three skulls, one for each of the three distances and they all come down at the same time. X-Ray: Your Soul is Mine: Shang Tsung magically drains a portion of the soul out of his opponent, showing only the muscles due to the soul taken from the skin, then knees his/her skull with tremendous force. SOUL Kamehameha: A green Kamehameha. Due to being made of SOUL Ki, it is able to steal the SOUL of anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius. SOUL Extraction Machine: Shang Tsung snuck into the True Lab, stole the DT Extraction Machine, and imbued it with his SOUL Ki. The new "SOUL Extraction Machine" serves as a MULTALITY Move, as a single blast from this can "extract" a fuck-ton of SOULs at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Kingpinverse Category:Sorcerer Category:Male Characters Category:KingPin0422's Profiles